The Red String of Fate
by MonoLuna
Summary: Ever since the death of the one woman who could ever understand him, who could ever make him feel alive and...love someone he never loved anyone else like he does with her. What will happen if he finds out that she's actually alive?
1. The Reconnection

Chapter One

 ** _The Reconnection_**

Ever since the death of the woman who could ever love him for who he is, to understand him and who could ever make him feel alive. He had loved this woman like no other woman he could ever love and now she is gone out of his life to whom he would leave his life, his city to follow wherever she goes, possibly create a real life with her if it's possible in which he had believed it is possible. Now that those dreams or goals are gone...Mathew Murdock had been trying to get back on his feet because he had been lacking to attend to his friend's business which he had told his friend to build his own business without him. Though if he were to get himself to reconnect...what sort of life is he suppose to do now since now he doesn't have the business with his friend anymore, his on his own now. He didn't just lose his first love and last, but he also lost his best friend since college and the woman he had thought he had loved before Elektra had come back creeping back into his heart. What is he suppose to do now? and what can he do now besides being the so-called "Daredevil"

Mathew woke up with a nightmare of the death of the one woman that made an imprint in his heart and in his mind once again just like the day she had left him during college, but this time, death had taken her away from him permanently. Mathew sat there on his bed panting quite heavily having to see her face as she lay in his arms dying with the tear in her eyes as it trickle down her soft smooth skin of her face up until he last dying breath. He could see that she was finally free from a fight that she didn't want to be a part of anymore but the pain that she didn't want to leave without him.

Mathew continued to sit on his bed pushing back his hair as he let out a heavy sigh and sweat from his forehead. He was just about to climb out of his bed to go and have a shower until he heard a knock at his door. He lifted his head to look towards the direction of the door wondering who it is at his door. He listened in carefully when he realize to whom it is at his door. He got out of bed, slide open his door of his room and headed for the door as he hears another knock and the voice to whom it belongs to.

"M-Mathew...are you there? It's me"

The door had opened and Mathew was still in shorts and bare chested not caring for that fact as his just wanted to see the person he had not seen nor spoken to after the separation of the Nelson and Murdock Lawyer business.

"Karen" he said her name which he did not say for a very long time.

The woman he had helped both as a lawyer and as the Daredevil. Ever since the loss of both woman in his life what more can he lose especially the biggest lose of the woman he had loved leaving a big hollow in his chest. He had told Karen about his secret, in being the Daredevil because he can't take it anymore keeping that secret from the ones that are important to him even if it causes them to leave him which Karen was shocked and angry at the same time for the fact that he had kept this from her especially having to leave her like she wasn't worth trusting with something like that when she had highly supported and backed up the Daredevvil when everyone else degraded the vigilanty.

Karen saw how he isn't fully dressed once he had opened the door. She blinked a couple of times in shock for the fact this is the first time she had ever seen him undressed like this. She shyly look away.

"Ah..Uhm" she stuttered her words having to be speechless.

Mathew realize as to why she is stuttering her words.

"Oh ah one sec..." He said as he headed for his room once more "Do come in" he said as he walked to his room.

He grabbed a pants and a shirt, slipping into them and headed back out and into the living room as Karen had entered inside and stood in the living room. Karen stared at him in silence before she slowly opened her mouth to speak her words out well more like a question.

"Those...scars. They're from all those times you had been injured, lying about your injuries when you were actually out there..."

Mathew heard her question about his scars. Mathew stared at her well of course sort of and looked away from her hearing her heart race with nervousness.

"Yes...they were all scars from the lies I had told you which was actually when I was being..."

"The Daredevil..." Karen had finished his sentences.

Mathew lifted his head again looking towards her again "Yes..." he confirmed it for her "Is that all you had came here for...Because I have other business to take care of..." he said not wanting to linger in the topic that will just have end up being left again.

Mathew hears her footsteps of her heels as she walks a little closer towards him "Matt...Don't push me away. Not this time" she began

"Your the one who had pushed me away and left me when I had told you the biggest secret"

"And I'm sorry for that...But we had promised each other we wouldn't lie to each other or keep secrets. You knew how I hate that" Mathew can sense how she's pouring her heart into the words she speaks.

"Karen..I kept it from you to protect you. Because telling you would have brought you into danger, it already had once before and I didn't..." he paused some "Want someone important as you to be dragged into it"

"But Foggy knew" she brought Foggy into her defense of not being one to be trusted with this secret, feeling like he didn't think she was strong enough to take care of herself with danger when she had already dealt with the bullshit in her life.

"That...was un-avoidable" he said

"How is it not when you had told him and trusted him with this big secret"

"No! No..he had came at the wrong time, a time when I was badly injured in need of help and he just happened to come to be there" Mathew explained to how he had known about his secret.

Karen stared at him as she placed her index finger against her lips as she think about all those times again when he had lied about his injuries. She closed her eyes.

"K-Karen..?" he said she name feeling a little uneasy for the fact that she had gone silent on him.

Karen shook her head and looked back at Mathew "I just...I wanted to take those time to think about everything..." she spoke her reasons for leaving and not having to get back to him until now, well that is what he had felt "But Matt...I had tried to get a hold of you but you seem to have shut yourself away from the world. I got worried, I got worried when I had wanted to speak with you when I was...ready. Did...did something happened?" she asked him

Mathew stayed silent for a few moments as his expression showed pain for the thought of what had caused him to be the way he was and now. He then suddenly felt a gentle touch of a hand which could only mean one thing, it's Karen's hand. Something he hadn't felt for a very long time and it felt...good.

"Please tell me..." Mathew can sense that she's worried about him.

Mathew placed a hand against her own and grabbed it from a few moments before he tilted his head slightly then taking her hand away from his face, holding her hand for a few moments before letting go and walked away, walking to one of the couches.

"Mathew...?"

Mathew closed his eyes and exhaled before he spoke once he found his words to tell her about what happened to him "Do you remember the woman that was with me at that time, the time when you came in to get me for that court with Frank" he asked her if she could still remember that time.

"Yes..."

Mathew placed a hand at the back of his neck "That woman...her name was Elektra. A woman who I fell in love with during my college years and..." he turned his head as if he is to look at her but speak to her directly showing that he is serious "A woman who also was fighting a war that I have been..."

"Someone like you?" she said

"Not quite...but yes. But someone who had a different fate though it had cost her...life" he said as he grip his hands into a fist tightly, trying to be strong "She didn't deserve it...she didn't deserve to have her life ended. I was...I was willing to leave this life behind and g with her, away from here because I believed she could change. We could be together but now that dream and goal is gone" he clenched his teeth together trying not to break but then he found himself being pulled into an embrace, a warm embrace he hadn't felt from her for a long time when they were together dating.

"I'm so sorry Matt..." she said hugging him tightly "I didn't know she was someone from your past...I didn't know" she said to him in his ear as she hugs him close against him. But Mathew can hear her heart and the strain in her voice for the fact that she is hurting from what he had said to her, the possibility when he said he is willing to drop everything to go anywhere and have a life with her.

"I'm sorry I had hurt you all those years..." he said as he slowly pushed her away from him, pulling away from the hug and looked at her.

Karen shook her head "No it's okay. I understand it now...and I should be happy that the person I had been backing up was someone I had known and been close beside all this time" she said with a smile "But Mathew...let me help you be reconnected to the world again..." she said to him.

"I'd appreciate that..." he said


	2. Recreating

Chapter Two

 _ **Recreating**_

Karen had walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm then hooked it around his arm. Sure he could see his way around but Karen did it out of habit and she didn't mind it, not at all. But it wasn't just that it was also because she did, after all, loved him once before and maybe...still do even though things went badly between the two of them. They made their way out of the building and walked along down the street heading for somewhere that Mathew doesn't know where or recognized it if it had to mean something to him.

"Where are we going...?" he asked

Karen was silent which is giving an uneasy feeling but yet he can sense the woman to seem happy for some reason.

"Trust me" she hummed as they continue to walk down the street

Mathew stayed silent after hearing what she had said and just allowed her to lead him through the city until they arrive at their destination Karen wants to take him to. When they finally stopped in their tracks, Mathew looked towards Karen with his shades that he would always wear and never take off.

"Here we are" she said informing him that they have arrived

"Where are we?"

"Have to wait and see when we get inside" that is all she had left him with

Mathew sighed as he wasn't feeling like playing games with Karen even though he should move on with his life because that is what he decided to do today, to reconnect himself again, by reconnecting is by moving on from the past and what is holding him back. Mathew followed her into a building hearing the door knob turn knowing it's Karen who is turning the door knob of the door, she pushed the door opened as it made a creaking noise as she opens the door along with a doorbell which chimed as they entered inside. The only bell he could think of that could make that particular bell is the nice coffee shop that he would go into now and then when he would want to get a nice cup of coffee since he didn't have Karen anymore to make him the coffee she would make for him when...they were all still together working at the Nelson and Murdock Lawyer business. Mathew walked into the coffee shop with Karen.

"Why are we at the coffee shop?" he asked her while making their way through past the other people in the building and the tables.

Until they had come to a stop. Mathew suddenly sensed someone who's heart is racing with the uneasiness of nervousness. He looked from Karen to the person and there he knew who it was as he sees the flares in which he would call it shaping the figure, giving him the image of whom it is.

"F-Foggy...?"

"Y-Yeah man...It's me. You look crap man" he said

Mathew gave a small smirk and a small chuckle as it is good to hear the guy still has his sense of humor.

"I see you haven't...lost your sense of humor, Foggy"

"Lets sit down. I will get the coffee" Karen said as she helps Mathew take his seat before she left to get them coffee.

After Karen had left them two alone together which Mathew feel like she did it on purpose to leave them together to work things out but then again he did agree to this to follow her as she offered to help him. If he was to ever turn back, he wouldn't be able to since he had already got himself into this.

It had begun to be silence between the two of them, awkward because of how they hadn't spoken to each other nor had they seen each other.

"So I heard that you are quite the great Lawyer...It seemed you didn't need me after all when you put your mind to it" Mathew said to Foggy as he gave a half smile.

It may hurt him but he is proud of his friend because he had gone so far without him. He can only be so proud of him because he is following the path he had wanted to be. If only Mathew had known what he truly wanted only then he wouldn't have hurt so many people that he cared about in his life instead of also having them be dragged into his second life. But he can see why they had grown apart is because he did not come to trust them with his biggest secret which what had hurt them the most even though he did what he did for the sake of their safety.

"Yeah...but I've learnt a lot of things from you man. Even though...your other life to you was more important but...you had taught me a lot of things because I carried that with me" Foggy said to him as if his trying to be modest since he is here.

Mathew gave a small smile and chuckle just to respond to him politely before Karen came back with the coffee.

"Here is your coffee" she said to them as she hands them their coffee.

"Thanks" both Mathew and Foggy thanked Karen.


	3. Regrets

Chapter Three

 ** _Regrets_**

"So what had you been talking about while I was getting the coffee?" she asked them while she looked from Mathew to Foggy.

"Well...ah"

"We were recalling the days of the past together" Mathew responded with answering the ginger-haired female beside them.

Karen smiles happily, hearing what Mathew had said, talking about the past. It was like she is feeling accomplished for leaving them alone together to work things out or talking about the past when they had been close to each other before they had gone their separate ways.

"I miss the good old days when we were all together in that one office building working together to bring down crime and saving people from the law" Karen had brought up the past of the time she liked the most.

They the two gentlemen faced towards her. Mathew smiled some letting out a small friendly chuckle recalling the memories and so is Foggy as he tilts his head thinking about those memories even though there had been hard times down the road but they made it through together.

"I know! We rebuild the company. We should..."

"I don't think so Karen..." Mathew interrupted from finishing her sentences which he knew where she's going with it.

Karen looks at Mathew with a shock and confused expression on her face as to why is he saying this when the last time she was told, he wants to reconnect.

"I...I don't understand I thought"

"I do...don't get me wrong but...That part of my life is gone. Besides.." Mathew paused some as he turned his attention towards his old friend

Foggy looked at Mathew then towards Karen seeing her look towards him which caused him to feel nervous about the spot his in. He tilted his head, rubbing his finger along the cup of his coffee.

"I don't know...I don't know if I could handle another life having to live in lies when it comes...to you and your second life Matt..." Foggy mentioned about his second life as the Dare Devil which he seems to have given up ever since what had happened and which they don't know about.

Karen looked at Foggy widen her eyes to what she had heard from his mouth bringing up that life of Mathews which had caused her to nudge him on the arm. Foggy blinked a couple of times when he had felt Karen nudge him, looking towards her.

"What?" he questioned in confusion as to why she did what she did when his only speaking the truth and what she be thinking about as well.

Mathew, of course, went silent when he had heard what he said. Yes, that is the reason why he didn't think it may be possible to bring back the company that both they had built together because of his second life having to be the cause their fall out.

"His right...Karen doesn't be mad at him. You be thinking the same thing too" he said as he stood up from his seat and letting out a sigh. "I will go...I have...things to do" he said not sure of course what he should have really said other than thoughts that he should take his leave before anything arises.

"W-Wait don't go. I'm sure you guys...I mean we can work things out!" she said as she tries to convince him to stay a lot longer

But Mathew was already out of the building and into the streets. Karen glared at Foggy for his attitude and choice of words especially bringing up Mathew's second life. Foggy felt her glare and was confused. They began discussing what should have happened and what he should have done.

While they argue about their disagreements or so, Mathew walked along the footpath, aimlessly as his in his thoughts until he senses something...not just any sense but more of a scent that was very familiar to him. It's not Karen nor is it Foggy but someone like.

"Elektra…?" he looked around trying to feel her presence.

But he wasn't picking up anything after what he thought it was her scent that she always gives off from her body. He let out a sigh and shook his head trying to get back to reality.

"No...no she's not here...not anymore" he tells himself trying to get over his head as much as he wants and wish her to still be alive.

Mathew just headed home, he didn't even pay much attention to hear Karen call out his name when she had ran out of the building. He just kept walking, heading back to his place apartment to drown himself into his regrets. Regrets for many of his choices he had made throughout his life, having to regret for not trusting in his friends with his deepest secrets of his other life behind the Lawyer side. Having to always break promises that he couldn't keep. Regret he chose the road of being a coward and run away with Elektra rather than face them...but being around Elektra he didn't have to hide his secrets from her, she knew all about him and he could be himself around her. She who brings out the best of him but what hurts the most is not having to save her even when she was the one who saved him…

Mathew soon arrived at his apartment, sliding the door wide open and closed it behind him. Though when he was about to go and lay down and maybe start drinking...someone knocked at his door. He raised an eyebrow when he realized who it was and that was Karen again. He wondered why is she here again when she knows that they can't go back the way they want it to go, like the old days. Mathew walked back around and slide open the door.

"Karen…"

"Mathew…"

"Look as much as we want to all go back the way it was...we just can't" He said as he walked away from the door not caring if she comes in or not.

"I know we can't go back...but Mathew"

Mathew heard Karen's voice and her footsteps as she's coming towards him pretty quickly causing him to turn around but what caught him off guard was when he felt a pair of hands grabbed a hold of his face and pulled into lips that became a kiss. It took a few seconds before the other had pulled away. Mathew stood there in shock at the sudden but having to hear the woman's heart and her heavy breathing had caused him to pull the woman into his embrace and kissed her lips in return as the kiss had turned into a make out and even more, as they started stripping each other's clothes off while they move into Mathew's room.


	4. Imagination

Chapter 4

 _ **Imagination**_

 **(** Next Morning- 8am **)**

It's the next morning at 8am. Yesterday had been many mix emotions had been happening especially seeing his long time friend who he had not seen many years since he had fallen and since their friendship had gone down hill. Not to mention the sudden event that happened on that same day last night the thing with Karen. It was unexpected but somehow it felt nice and he doesn't feel any regret by doing it...

Mathew woke up, laying there still as he stares towards the ceiling looking uneasy on his face as if something is troubling him, not for the fact of having a sexual intercourse with Karen last night but something else that happened on that same night while they had been asleep. Mathew couldn't put his finger on it but it was as if those troubling feelings was familiar but confused. Mathew pulled himself away from Karen who just turned when he had slipped from Karen, coming to a sitting position on the bed leaning forward resting his forearms down against his thighs thinking about those feelings.

Mathew groaned in annoyance and rubbed the back of his head then rub the back of his neck letting out a sigh.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mathew hears Karen as she moved over to get closer to him and gently placed her hand on his bare back then slowly slides her hand up to his shoulder stroking her thumb over his shoulder.

Mathew lifted his head taking his hand away from his neck and turned his attention towards Karen sensing her worries or concerns for him. Mathew just gave a small smile placing his hand against hers, grabbing a hold of it in his. Looking away from Karen really hoping not to worry the woman with his troubled mind especially when it could just be his imagination from what he had thought to have sensed during the night he was asleep. His senses aren't all that great once he had given up all hope and his life as the Daredevil after what happened with 'her'...and the regrets he had felt for his friends.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking...about yesterday hoping that its a start of a new friendship again" he said which of course isn't entirely true tow hat is troubling his mind.

"I'm sure it will be alright. It will just take time to repair those bonds" Karen tried to reassure him.

As much as it is sweet and cute of her having to try to reassure him about the situation which is another thing that troubles him and hope what she says is true where time is everything in repairing old wounds...old wounds like of his own.

He nodded with her reassurance turning his attention towards her again with a small gentle smile pushing back those troubled thoughts of his to think about the moment that is happening right now between himself and Karen. Those thoughts of his will just have to wait until later.

"So uhm...about last night" she brought what happened last night between the two of them figuring she would want to talk about it. Knowing she would want to know where they stand together.

Mathew looked away from her, the smile faded from his face and lets go of her hand. It had become awkward now between the two of them which Mathew wished it hadn't been brought up to the discussion to talk about after last night. Mathew pushed himself up off the bed and grabbed his underwear slipping into them then slide opened the door to enter the living room.

"Mathew?" she tried to push forward wanting to talk about it.

"Please...let us not ruin what happened last night that was really nice" Mathew responded to her as he walks into the living room.

Karen's heart started racing in many questions to herself whether if she had made the right choice having to get or the thought being with him again. Fear that all that had happened in their life and the possibility they are able to get back together despite what had happened or has it been all her imagination. Karen tilted her head not knowing what she should say now to break the awkwardness between the two of them. Just hoping nothing bad will come out of it and still holding on the hope to make amends for the past.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Mathew asked her trying to break the awkward silence knowing how she must feel for the fact he didn't want to talk about what had happened last night not yet...

"Ah" she lifted her head to look towards Mathew "N-No thanks" she said and then turned her head to see what the time "Oh! I have to go" she said pushing herself up from the bed and off the bed. She grabbed her clothes she had worn last night, slipping into them and grabbing everything she thought she had brought in a hurry.

"Work?" he asked

After getting changed back into her clothes she grabbed her shoes making her way out of the bedroom and into the living room hurrying to put on her shoes. After getting her shoes on and has everything she thinks she has she looked at him in the distance seeing him lean against the counter in the kitchen.

"Yes" She responded

"I see..."

Karen tilted her head making her way to Mathew feeling a little nervous and shy at the same time, placed her hand on his shoulder looking at him.

"We can talk later...whenever you are ready to talk about...what happened" she said to him leaning over to him and implanted a kiss at the corner of his lip before taking her leave to go to work. She left the apartment closing the door behind her.

Mathew just stood there thinking about what he could have done or handled a lot better than what just had ended. Mathew groan in disgusted how he must have made Karen felt after what had happened between the two of them last night, sure it had ended pretty rough with Foggy but at the end of the night...after so long having to not feel like that for a long time, it felt nice. He clenched his hands into a fist wondering what has gotten to him...could it have been what he had thought he imagined what he felt during the night while they were asleep how he thought he had felt a familiarity that was not of Karen who had been sleeping beside him but someone like.

"No...She's dead...she's gone!" he tells him that but for some reason his heart thinks otherwise "It's all in my head...my imagine for something I can no longer have"

 **(** Noon- 1pm-6pm **)**

Mathew had been brooding over what happened and thought hard and long about what he should do about Karen...and how he should move about it. He just hopes Karen would forgive him for not having to talk about it just a lot of mix feelings had been happening and he didn't want to bring her more pain and worries. He thought he should take a walk to clear more of his mind and hopefully be able to come up with something to make it up with a woman...a woman who is well alive, a woman who could love him and willing to try and help him also a woman he can hold in his arms again like they once were before someone had come back into his life.

Mathew got up from the couch he was laying on as he had been in his thoughts. He walked to his room and grabbed a change of clean clothes, slipping into them and then puts on his leather shoes. Mathew grabbed his walking cane before he starts to leave his apartment. He made his way down and exit the building into the footpath. It's always nice to take a walk to clear one's mind.

After a long time of walking around the streets of hellskitchen he had placed himself sitting down on a bench chair waiting, waiting for a moment. While he sits there and waits he tried to play many scenario how he should go about wanting to ask Karen out finally and be able to discuss about what happened between them last night, giving her what she wants to discuss about.

"Mathew?" Karen's voice he heard

Causing Mathew to lift his head up straight away and look towards where her voice coming from which was on his left.

"Yeah, uhm Karen I wanted to ask you something..." Mathew stood up from where he sat and looks at her but at the same time as much as he would like to do things smoothly hoping it would, just the nervousness of not having to ask someone out for it had been a very long time he had asked anyone out and so he hope it will go well.

"What is it you would like to ask me?" she asked him in curious and clueless.

"Well you see...Uhm I wonder if you would like to go out on a date" he looked at her placing a hand at the back of his neck waiting for her answer to his question or offer.

It had grown a little silent between them but she soon answered him

"Yes, of course, I would like to" she responded which sounded like she was hoping for him to have asked her out. At the same time he himself is relief for the fact of her response and agree to go on a date with him.

"Perfect" he said lowering his hand down from his neck "Well I have these perfect place where we can have dinner at" he said to her "Our usual spot well more like our first date"

He gestured for Karen to start walking but Karen had hooked her arm around his. It did cause him to be a little surprise but at the same time happy that she's not trying to pull away from him or even reject him for what had happened between them earlier in the morning. Soon they had made it to the restaurant to eat for dinner. They entered inside the restaurant together, soon taking their seats and ordering their food from the menu. Spending the night talking about things about their lives well mostly Karen's life she had built while he had dropped the face off the earth after what had happened to him...

"I want to talk about what happened between us...I know it wasn't what you had wanted it to turn out when you had asked about it and wanted to talk about it earlier today" he paused some before he spoke again these time taking her hand in his "I had a long day walking and clearing my head with thoughts about us"

"And what is us? What does this mean for us?" Karen asked

"I want to try...I want to try for us" he said to her looking at her as he takes off his glasses to look at her in the eyes even though be pretty hard for the case he is blind but at least his showing that he is serious.

"I've...I've been waiting to hear that all day" she said as she gripped his hand a little tightly showing how much it means to her to hear what he had said

 **Message** : Hello fellow readers! Thank you for waiting patiently for the next chapter to be posted up. I do hope you enjoy reading every chapter. Please do follow or favourite even follow me for other Fanfiction notification. Other than that please do leave you reviews to what you think about the chapter~

Thankfully yours, Mono


End file.
